escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch 0.12.1.5100
Escapers! We are pleased to present you with the preliminary list of changes and fixes coming in the next patch. Please remember that this list is not final and subject to change. Optimization: *Various minor optimizations Fixes: *A bug in which the game crashed when putting dollars and euros to a flea market *The counting bug, in post-match statistics, for fatal hit in part of the body (affects quests with the requirement to kill in a certain body part) *Error buying barter items at a flea market *A bug in which, after using the shooting range, the ability of interacting with the first-person hideout disappeared *A bug that visually displays the availability to improve the hideout, while there was a lack of resources for improvement *A bug in which it was impossible to use graphics cards that were inserted and pulled out of the bitcoin farm *Bunker door activation bug at military base *A bug in which interaction with the item was blocked after it is repaired *A bug in which, when a gamepad is attached, the keyboard bindings were reassigned incorrectly *A bug in which a weapon could bounce back to the corpse from which it was taken *A bug in which the number of items was not updated when they were purchased at a flea market *A bug in which the Fence's range of goods was not updated after pressing the “refresh” button *A bug in which the pain effect was not saved if the character broke his legs from falling *You will no longer get empty ammo boxes as quest rewards *A bug in which the loading time of the game was increased when setting low FPS limit in the settings *Fixed a bug that allowed the player to walk around the hideout with weapon in hands *A bug in which the sight was not installed correctly in weapon presets *A visual bug in which the display of bitcoins production time was incorrect if you remove one graphics card from the farm *Bug with displaying the hideout scene in the main menu, after error 228 *Bug with time display in the generator *Fixed a bug where, after error 228 Move Error, electricity remained in the hideout, with zero fuel *Fixed a bug where the PMC character without weapons began to twist hands from a third person view *Fixed display of health regeneration and parameters in the stash *Visual bug displaying the name of objects on the flea market, when part of the name was hidden regardless of the scrollbar position *Fixed reset display of flea market filters when entering the game *Visual adjustments of objects in the thermal imager *A bug in which the nickname of the scav could be painted in the same color as the nickname of the PMC character *A bug in which filters were not reset on first launch *Fixed display of active weapons in the shooting range *A bug where bots could ignore players *Now you can’t remove the base of the weapon on the presets screen *Fixed visual bug with not displaying of active quests after reconnect *Shoreline - fixed cottage door *Customs - fixed construction site culling *Customs - fixed culling of car and stairs of a 2-story dormitory when looking through the windows *Customs - fixed the cars and red container culling next to a new gas station *Fixed the incorrect display of the visor position on helmet icon *Fixed a bug in the order in which the chat delete confirmation window is displayed *Fixed experience gain for the use of medicines in the stash, now you do not need to restart the game *Fixed spamming error "Screen position out of view frustum" *Fixed a bug when examining new items from the Fence's menu “EFT.UI.DragAndDrop.TradingItemView.OnPointerClick” *Fixed spamming error after reconnect “Look rotation viewing vector is zero” *Various technical fixes for the game settings system *Fixed various errors during the raid and in the main menu *Fixed various server bugs and errors *Fixed various localization bugs *Various minor bugfixes Changed: *Added option to adjust the sound volume in the hideout *Presets now get overwritten if there is a preset with the same name *Now after working with weapon presets, the preset filter gets reset at the flea market *Display of windows with information about hideout modules has changed *Adjusted fire damage on locations *Weapon presets: When searching for presets, the filter "Show only from traders" is automatically enabled *Removed confirmation when leaving the hideout *Now you do not have to save preset before searching for parts at the flea market ---- *Installation announcement tweet: https://twitter.com/bstategames/status/1197161965023645698 *The game launcher was updated to version 0.9.1.915 Category:Patch notes